Fantasy and Fulfillment
by JKinsley
Summary: Twilight has some desires she wants Celestia to fulfill, but things aren't exactly as they seem at first glance. Content warning: Some mild BDSM, focusing on Dominance/submission and some minor sadomasochism


Fantasy and Fulfillment by JKinsley

* * *

Because even hopeless nerds need some lovin'

Twilight looked at the letter in her hooves. It simply told her to come to Celestia's personal quarters for a private meeting, with no other details. She glanced around but nopony walked through the normally bustling halls except for her. Not only that, the normal compliment of guards next Celestia's doors were conspicuously absent. Twilight frowned.

She reached the doors and knocked. Her hooves wouldn't stay steady, so the knock started with a few light taps followed by two solid hits. "Princess?" she asked, her voice low. After no reply, she raised her voice. "Celestia? You asked to see me?"

One of the doors opened slightly, and Twilight noticed a faint yellow glow surrounding the inside handle. Celestia stood across the room with her back to Twilight. She stared out of the wide windows at the setting sun.

"Twilight, you made it," she said without turning to face her.

Twilight nodded. "You sent for me. A private meeting?" Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Is there something I need to know?"

"In a moment, but rest assured, it's nothing sinister. It'll be fun. But first, you and I need to get changed. You'll find what you need to wear in the bathroom." Celestia pointed to a door off to the side, slightly ajar, with a neatly stacked pile of clothes just visible. "I'll fetch you when I'm ready."

Twilight obeyed and walked into the bathroom. She took the top article of clothing, a loose white blouse, and slipped it on. Underneath was a blue-and-red pleated tartan skirt and underneath that were a pair of... _Those panties are awfully lacy,_ Twilight thought. Nonetheless, she put on the skirt and panties. _And tight. _

When Celestia didn't knock or call for her, Twilight looked herself over in the mirror. From the front, there was nothing amiss. The blouse fit well and wasn't cut too low or revealing. The skirt, on the other hoof, barely covered her cutie mark. Twilight tried to adjust it down to cover more of her backside, but to no avail. And though the panties covered everything, the way they sat made her tail stand almost straight up, which did not help the short skirt situation.

"Twilight! Are you ready?" Celestia called through the closed door.

Twilight glanced around. "Just a minute!" She took a deep breath to steady herself. With nothing stopping her, she opened the door and stepped out, keeping her head held high despite the short, nervous steps she took.

Her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. While she donned a sexy schoolgirl outfit, Celestia wore a tan suit jacket, a black skirt as short as Twilight's, and dark grey stockings that ran all the way up to her middle thighs. Twilight swallowed as her face glowed crimson.

"Twilight?"

Twilight looked up at Celestia and tried her best to smile. "I-I'm ready," she stuttered.

"Good," Celestia said. She turned in place, but her flowing tail blocked Twilight's view. Celestia trotted back to her bedroom and a blackboard was set up, complete with a lesson plan.

Twilight stood still and simply gawked. Celestia had somehow managed to set up one of her greatest fantasies, without Twilight ever mentioning it. _Does she share the same fantasy? _Twilight mused.

Celestia tsked as she stood next to the blackboard. She held her head high, with a slight frown and her eyes slightly narrowed. "Twilight Sparkle," she said in a hoarse, sultry whisper. "You're late to class. And do you know what that means?"

Twilight gulped and did her best to hide a growing smile. "Y-yes, Headmistress."

"You have been a very naughty student. And do you know what we do to bad students at this school?"

Twilight nodded rapidly. "P-punish them, Headmistress." She slinked up to the blackboard and bowed briefly to Celestia.

"Indeed we do. Bend over."

Twilight obeyed and presented her rump. Her tail instinctively flicked to the side; all that kept her from being completely exposed were the lacy panties that left little to Celestia's imagination.

Celestia stood tall over her and wielded a rubber paddle. She raised it high and landed her first blow. A loud snap, a bitten lip, a sharp gasp, and a final, shuddering breath. Twilight winced slightly, but it was a pleasurable pain.

"Oooh, Celestia," she gasped as a second blow landed and her muscles tensed. A third blow landed with another snap, and she cried out once more. The tingles ran up her legs and spine, with each one sending a wave of pleasure over her. Suddenly, her lacy panties felt far too restricting.

"Perhaps you need more of a lesson, hmm?" Headmistress Celestia whispered sultrily into Twilight's ear. Celestia slipped her hoof into the waistband of Twilight's panties and tugged them lower and lower. The lace found little resistance sliding down Twilight's legs, but the panties themselves forced her legs together while leaving her now soaking lips completely exposed. When she saw the predatory look on Celestia's face, Twilight couldn't help but let a whimper loose to express her need for that extra lesson.

And then Twilight found herself being roughly shaken awake by a scaly hand on her shoulder that was definitely not the gentle and warm hoof pressing against her nethers.

"Augh!" she shouted. She blinked her eyes to clear the sleep from them and sat up, seeing Spike still shaking her shoulders. "Spike! Why are you waking me up?"

"You were moaning and thrashing around. I thought you were having a bad dream," he muttered while looking down.

"Yeah," Twilight chuckled nervously. "A bad dream alright." She shuffled under her covers and moved her hooves. One was a little wet and Twilight groaned. She'd have to wash her sheets again, the fourth time this week.

"Anyway, it's nearly morning, and Celestia sent this urgent letter. You're needed in Canterlot. She says," Spike paused while looking over the letter again, "for a private meeting in her chambers."

Twilight gulped.

* * *

Twilight looked at the letter in her hooves. It simply told her to come to Celestia's private quarters for a private meeting. She glanced around the normally bustling halls. Nopony walked through them but her. Not only that, the normal compliment of guards next Celestia's doors were conspicuously absent. Twilight frowned. _This is way too... this is EXACTLY like my dream. But then, if it's exactly like my dream, and with no Spike around..._

Twilight broke into a lopsided grin and knocked on Celestia's chamber doors. Three solid hits and Twilight could hear the reverberation in the chambers. "Celestia!" she called.

One of the doors opened slightly, and Twilight noticed the faint yellow glow surrounding the inside handle. Celestia stood across the room with her back to Twilight. She stared out of the wide windows at the setting sun.

"Twilight, you made it," she said without turning to face her.

Twilight nodded. "Of course. You sent for me, a private meeting?" Twilight raised an eyebrow, still with a hint of a grin. "Is there something you have planned for me?"

"I'm surprised this has slipped your mind. Nonetheless, it'll be fun. But first, you and I need to get changed. You'll find what you need to wear in the bathroom." Celestia pointed to a door off to the side, slightly ajar, with a neatly stacked pile of clothes just visible. "I'll fetch you when I'm ready."

Twilight obeyed and walked into the bathroom. She took the top article of clothing, a loose white blouse, and slipped it on. Underneath was a blue-and-red pleated tartan skirt. _Just like earlier_, Twilight thought. She lifted the skirt, but found nothing underneath. Despite the omission, it only served to make her more excited. _She's naughtier than I thought_. She still slipped on the skirt and then looked herself over in the mirror.

From the front, there was nothing amiss. The blouse fit well and wasn't cut too low or revealing. The skirt, thought, was much too long. _Perhaps Celestia just doesn't have my exact measurements_. Twilight hiked the skirt to reveal much more of herself. _Much better._ She then waited patiently for Celestia to come knocking.

"Twilight! Are you ready?" Celestia called through the closed door. Twilight glanced around. With nothing stopping her, she opened the door and stepped out, keeping her head held high; her smirk matched the long, confident strides.

"I am. Do you like?" Twilight twirled around and cast a sultry glance over her shoulder. Celestia quickly blushed bright red and coughed into her hoof.

When Twilight stood facing her once more, Celestia placed a hoof on the younger mare's shoulder. She looked serious and the blush was fading, albeit slowly. "You do remember why we're here?"

Twilight pulled her head back and blinked several times. "Yes? We're playing teacher and student."

Celestia sighed, relieved, and nodded. "Teacher and student, yes."

"And when I show up to class late, you have to punish me with the paddle, but when I enjoy it, you decide another course of punishment is in order, and slip a hoof under my skirt—"

Celestia coughed and her eyes bulged. "Twilight!"

"Yes, Headmistress?" Twilight purred.

"I... I don't... We are playing teacher and student, yes. But for the school variety pageant. For fillies and colts and their parents. We talked about this in several letters, most recently yesterday, when I reminded you that today was the dress rehearsal. Where in Equestria did you get the idea that this was... sensual, in nature?"

"My, uh, dream. This morning. It went exactly like this. Not exactly, obviously. But." Twilight hung her head low as the color drained from her face. "I'm so sorry."

"Dream? Luna... No, she knows not to," Celestia mumbled. She put a hoof to her forehead. "I understand that you would be quite embarrassed right now—"

"You have no idea."

"So let's just... How about we get some breakfast first, a little tea or coffee, and then come back and do this properly, OK?"

Twilight still stared at the ground and pawed at it. "Yeah, let's."

Celestia leaned in closely and whispered into Twilight's ear, "And maybe if you do really well with the dress rehearsal, we can try it your way."

Twilight blushed even more furiously and squeaked. "Let's get to breakfast then!" she said quickly. She pulled her skirt down to a more publicly appropriate length and nearly sprinted out of the chambers to the dining hall.

* * *

Cutlery clinked against plates and glasses scraped across the tabletop. Much like the hallways, the dining hall was blessedly empty with only a few staff members to keep the area clean and their breakfast well tended.

Twilight ate slowly and kept her head down. Her blush finally subsided, but her head still swam in the embarrassing memories of a disastrous morning. Her marmelade covered toast had but two bites taken out of it, she still had a half dozen slices of apple left, and a hoofful of mixed berries sat on her plate.

"Twilight?" Celestia asked softly.

Without looking up, Twilight replied, "Yes, Princess?"

"Twilight, please, in spite of what happened, call me Celestia. I'd like to think that we're good friends."

Twilight sighed and set down the knife and fork she had been holding in her magic. Her head stayed down. "Friends? Prin-Celestia... I did something very shameful to both of us. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, Twilight, but you don't need to. Showing yourself to me like that was a shock, yes, but hardly shameful."

Twilight looked up at Celestia with her head tilted and eyebrow raised.

"I should have realized that you would eventually express your sexuality, but I rather expected a friendship report at the very least. I can guess why _I _haven't received anything from you inquiring about sex." Celestia chuckled. "Nevertheless, being your friend and mentor will not change, Twilight Sparkle. If that means there are things you would like me to teach you or help you with, I would be more than happy to help."

Twilight pulled her head back and still kept her eyebrow raised. She brought her hoof up from the table and shook it side to side. "Wait, does that mean you're implying that you actually would..."

Celestia nodded slowly with a serene smile.

Twilight tapped her hooves together. "So that offer, before breakfast, you were serious? We could play student and teacher? You could, uh, 'punish' me for my earlier indiscretion?"

Again, Celestia nodded slowly.

"Um, wow," Twilight muttered. "I wasn't expecting you to be that, uh, open to this. I've not exactly done this myself, so I guess we should discuss the specifics?" Twilight asked, just loud enough for Celestia to hear.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Not that I don't already find you, forgive me, very sexy, I had an idea of you in a skirt and stockings," Twilight continued quietly. "And that you would punish me with a paddle, but I have other, ahem, tools I can summon for you. I'm not terribly picky about what or how you use them. The important part is that you are the one in control. Just, we stay safe, so nothing that will cause any lasting harm. And I'd still like to be able to respect myself in the morning, so nothing degrading like being forced to show myself in front of guards or anything. And nothing really extreme like being tied to the ceiling.

"It's just roleplaying with a little extra. I'm your student, you're my teacher, and I need to be punished for some reason."

"I can do that," Celestia whispered back.

Twilight nodded with a hint of a smile.

"Now finish up your breakfast or we'll be late to rehearsal. Or don't, if you want a little extra 'punishment' later." Celestia winked.

Twilight giggled, but got to eating her toast with a little more enthusiasm than before. After a few minutes, she polished off the fruit as well and dabbed her lips with the napkin. "Alright, let's get this rehearsal out of the way."

* * *

Twilight adjusted her skirt for what was the fifth time that minute. It wasn't that it didn't fit, it's that its current fit was too long for the current situation. The dress rehearsal was blessedly over, so Twilight and Celestia had returned to her chambers.

Now, Celestia had plans to seduce her in a manner that Twilight didn't completely know, and that thrilled her immensely. They laid down the ground rules and Celestia was free to do as she liked within those rules.

Twilight took a deep breath and knocked once more on Celestia's chamber doors. Her knock stuttered at first, but she followed with two solid blows to the wood, and was rewarded with a slight creak and a golden glow on the inside handle. "Headmistress? You wished to see me?"

"Enter, Twilight Sparkle. We have much to discuss about your... behavior, as of late," Celestia said with a hard edge that sent tingles down Twilight's spine.

Twilight obeyed and then heard a tell-tale metallic click behind her as the door latched shut. She forced herself to keep looking ahead and was rewarded with a sight she hadn't expected to see again. Unlike earlier that very much real morning, when Celestia had only worn a tan suit jacket, she now also sported a short black skirt that showed off her magnificent white flanks and some black fishnet stockings held up by a garter. Twilight bowed her head and said, "Headmistress."

"Sparkle!" Celestia barked.

Twilight snapped her head up and her ears shot forward. "Yes, ma'am!"

Celestia stepped forward and glared down her muzzle to Twilight. "It has come to my attention that you've been, shall we say, attempting to bribe your teachers with sexual favors."

Twilight visibly gulped. "Yes, Headmistress," she muttered.

"Needless to say, we will not tolerate such salacious behavior," Celestia continued as she paced in front of Twilight, offering her student a glorious view of her rump. "Eyes forward!" she snapped when she caught Twilight following her movements. Twilight, like before, obeyed immediately. "So it seems we must find a punishment suitable for such an," she stepped forward and whispered directly into Twilight's ear, "incorrigible, pretty little filly." Celestia finished with a nibble to the tip of Twilight's ear and elicited a high-pitched yelp from her. Celestia giggled softly and pulled back, flashing Twilight a genuine smile before she replaced it with the hard, stern look of the Headmistress she was playing.

Celestia turned around and strode to her desk, cleared of its usual papers and books. Instead, it hosted a variety of "tools" Twilight somehow procured in the short while they had agreed to this. Nevertheless, Celestia lovingly gazed over the selection and plucked a padded paddle for her pupil's punishment.

She turned around to Twilight's eyes gazing down to where her rump had been, and she smiled wickedly. "Eyes up, Miss Sparkle! That'll be another thing we'll have to punish you for."

Twilight was trembling, and she knew it to be from anticipation and pent-up desire, not fear. As such, when Celestia walked around Twilight, she trailed the tip of the paddle along Twilight's side, the fabric of her blouse and skirt preventing her from directly feeling the smooth rubber tip of the paddle. Still, Twilight inhaled sharply and even let out a shivering gasp as the paddle slipped under her skirt, around her flank, then her rump, and then her other flank.

As the paddle came to rest on her dock, Twilight craned her neck around to face Celestia. "H-Headmistress, I _have_ been a naughty filly. What is my punishment to be?" Twilight struggled to control her smile and keep her tone even, but the hints of anticipation still slipped loose.

"Eyes forward, barrel down, Miss Sparkle," barked Celestia. She snapped the paddle against Twilight's dock, sending ripples both real and sensed through her body. This earned another yelp from Twilight as she obeyed the command.

With her chest and head pressed to the ground and facing forward, Twilight could only feel the paddle as it slid around her backside.

"I am going to teach you a lesson, Sparkle. And you will thank me for teaching you proper decorum, because you so desperately need it," Celestia whispered huskily into Twilight's ears. "I want you to count each strike and repeat back to me the ways a filly _should_ behave at this school. Do you understand?"

Twilight nodded eagerly and replied, "Y-Yes." The paddle in Celestia's grasp traced along Twilight's flank and a sharp blow fell on her right side. The pain shot up her leg and spine, and Twilight gave another shuddering gasp.

"Yes, who?" barked Celestia. "And count this!"

"One, and yes, Headmistress!"

"Very good," Celestia simpered. Another blow struck Twilight's right flank, this time slightly higher. "And what do we expect of young fillies at this school, Sparkle?"

Twilight gasped again at the blow, but her pitch grew higher. "Two! The school expects all fillies to show due deference and respect to their teachers at all times!" Twilight replied. The paddle traced it's way across her rump, teasing just past her wet lips. Twilight gasped again and bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan.

"Oh my, Sparkle, it seems our little lesson is getting you all worked up. I should hope that you'll control yourself until I'm done," Celestia said as she deliberately rubbed the paddle hard against Twilight's swelling nethers.

A moan and a stuttered, "Y-Yes H-Head-Headmistress," was the only reply Celestia needed before she brought the paddle back to Twilight's left side and struck twice in quick succession.

Two yelps, the last higher than the first, and a shuddering breath came from Twilight. "Three, four! Fillies must keep to themselves, especially to avoid fraternization with their teachers!" Twilight didn't know how much more she could take without being pushed over the edge, between the delightful,residual sting sending tingles up her flanks and the wondrous way Celestia was indulging her and making the fantasy every bit as real as she dreamed earlier.

It seemed Celestia was every bit as eager as Twilight to get her to finish, because she once again ground the paddle into Twilight's nearly dripping slit. Twilight's moan turned into needy, high-pitched whimper.

"Deary me, Sparkle, it seems we'll have to make you clean the paddle when we're finished. Perhaps you'd like a taste now?" Celestia whispered into Twilight's ears once more.

Twilight nodded cautiously and felt the rubber paddle, already slick with her fluids, pressed against her muzzle. She poked her tongue out and licked slowly. She savored her salty and surprisingly sweet flavor and as she was about to take another lick, the paddle was taken from her muzzle. Twilight whimpered softly.

"Ah, ah, ah, we still have a few lessons left, Sparkle, and I'd hate to waste your time by cleaning this twice," Celestia said sharply. She waited for a few moments, and then brought both her hoof and the paddle down to smack Twilight's flanks. "And what do we say when somepony does us a favor?"

"FIve, six! We say thank you, headmistress! Thank you for the favor!" Twilight cried, then bit her lip again to stifle a very loud, lewd moan. Her entire body shuddered and she could no longer keep herself from needing release. "Oh, Celestia, please!"

"Very well," Celestia replied sternly, "we will continue your lessons another day." With that, Celestia took her hoof from Twilight's flank and pressed it to her warm, wet lips and stroked up and down until her hoof was slick. Celestia then swirled her slick hoof around Twilight's pronounced clit and each pass called forth more moans and whimpers of pleasure. Celestia's other hoof occupied itself with long, slow strokes up and down the inside of Twilight's thighs.

The difference between the sharp but ecstatic sting from the paddle to the carnal and sensual stroking from Celestia's hooves was becoming too much for Twilight's poor brain. She'd experienced pleasure before, but at her own hooves. The intensity built up with each touch of her button and reflected in ever higher moans until at last the dam burst and Twilight tensed in her climax, briefly silent before letting out a long cry of ecstasy.

Celestia pulled her hoof back and awkwardly strode around to Twilight's front and licked it clean in front of Twilight. She moaned lightly for Twilight's benefit and kneeled down to kiss Twilight's forehead. Twilight, now coming down from her orgasm, lifted her head and stole a quick kiss from Celestia's lips. Celestia chuckled and smiled at her young student. She pulled Twilight to a standing position and helped her to the bed before summoning an ice pack and warm blanket.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself, my faithful student?" Celestia asked sweetly as she gently nuzzled Twilight's neck.

Twilight nodded vigorously. "Oh, sweet goddess, yes! That was... beyond imaginably good. Like a dream come true."

Celestia slid the ice pack against Twilight's flanks and wrapped both of them in the blanket. "Good. And do you think you'd want to do this again?" Another vigorous nod. "Well then. Perhaps we can arrange for another rehearsal... unless you have _other_ fantasies?"

"Well..." Twilight smiled mischievously and bit her lip lightly. "I can think of a couple ideas we can try."


End file.
